Roman tub installations are unique for two reasons. The first is that the plumbing must be installed after the roughed-in tub surround is built but before the decorative surface is applied. This is because once the decorative surface is applied and the tub is installed, there is no access to the internal plumbing.
The second unique feature of a roman tub installation is that, because of lack of access after the installation is complete, the roughed-in plumbing must account for a range of thicknesses of the decorative surface. Typically, a finisher lays on mud and tile to provide a decorative surface. However, the thickness of the mud and tile varies from site to site and from finisher to finisher. Accordingly, the faucet installer must leave sufficient inlet pipe extending above the rough tub surround to accommodate the thickest layer of mud and tile to be encountered. After the finished surround is completed, the faucet installer must return, cut the excess length from each inlet pipe, and then install the valves and spout. An installation apparatus and method that eliminates the need to cut the rough plumbing to fit the finished faucet placement would be welcome by faucet installers.